Mythical Mew Mews
by Mewfantasticgirl
Summary: It's been 4 months since the saint rose crusaders disappeared and everything is boring. Until a monster attacks the park, and the mews can only just beat it! Ryou then restarts the mew mew project and 5 teenage girls are infused with mythical animals! Rated K for now since I don't know how the story will progress.
1. The OC's I need

**Mythical Mew Mews**

**This isn't the actual story because I need 5 OC mews for the story. The animals they are infused with must be mythical creatures (i.e. dragon, unicorn, pegasus, phoenix). The list for the OC must be like so (I have added a guideline within the brackets):**

**Name: (I'm happy with either an Asian name or an English name)**

**Age: (14- 17)**

**Mew Name: (must either be lolly, herb, plant, fruit or metal)**

**Infused with: (like I said, it must be mythical creature, although I will not accept mermaid, I will accept fairy)**

**Eye colour: (Must match mew costume)**

**Hair colour: (eye colour must be same as hair, also how is it worn, up or down?)**

**Mew Mew outfit: (can't be an original mew colour or style. Describe outfit, also transformation sequence)**

**Mew Mew attack: (can't be similar to original mews)**

**Parents: (can't be a mew/alien, must be a normal person)**

**Origin: (looking for mews to come from, Australia, England, America, Japan or China)**

**Pets: (optional though I am looking for one to have a horse)**

**Siblings: (optional)**

**Personality: (i.e. friendly, ambitious, animal lover, silly and lazy. Only five traits allowed otherwise I'll cut them short.)**

**This info is all I need to start making the story but here is a little bit to help you along (note that I will acknowledge the creator of each mew but only 5 will get into the story. Also you can still submit a mew even if you are not a member of , all you need to do is send a PM and I will receive it, but please use a nickname, i.e. blueberry girl, in the message). Oh and its set 4 months after the saint rose crusaders vanish, when a new enemy emerges. (The tidbit it isn't very good, the actual thing is much better)**

**"Ryou! Where are the cupcakes?!" Ichigo yelled out to the blond man.**

**"In the kitchen! You brainless or something?! Ryou yelled back.**

**Ichigo huffed over to the kitchen, took a vanilla cupcake from the cabinet, put it on a plate and brought it out to the costumer. Ichigo was just walking back when she heard a loud crash and looked over to see that Lettuce had tried to take to many plates back to the kitchen, and had collided with Pudding who was doing a performance.**

**"Oh dear, it looks like Keiichiro is going to have to by more plates again" Ichigo sighed and walked over and cleaned up the broken plates.**

**"Sorry Ichigo!" Lettuce squeaked and dashed away to take a costumers order.**

**"Did Lettuce break another plate?" Berry asked walking over.**

**"Yeah, but it's alright" Ichigo said timidly.**

**Everything had been pretty boring since the saint rose crusaders disappeared four months ago, Masaya and Tasuku had both gone on exchange studies, Kish, Tart and Pai had both gone back to their planet, no more chimera animas and everything was pretty dull.**

**Ichigo was just putting the broken plates in the bin when a loud roar came from the park.**

**"What's that?!" Mint exclaimed from her spot at a table.**

**"No clue" Zakuro said in her normal bored tone.**

**All the costumers threw down the cash for their food on their table, and dashed out the door.**

**"Girls!" Ryou said running out from the kitchen, followed closely by Keiichiro.**

**"What is going on Ryou?" Berry asked nervously.**

**"We need you girls to go and fight!" Ryou said quickly.**

**"WHAT?!" all the mews exclaimed.**

**"I know it's been a while but we're under attack so get going" Ryou snapped.**

**Mew Mew Strawberry! Metaphorsis**

**Mew Mew Mint! Metaphorsis**

**Mew Mew Lettuce! Metaphorsis**

**Mew Mew Pudding! Metaphorsis**

**Mew Mew Zakuro! Metaphorsis**

**Mew Mew Berry! Metaphorsis**

**The girls ran to the park and saw a green glowing glob that was consuming things; luckily it had only gotten to plants. It had one eye which swivelled around its head trying to locate things to eat next. The mew fired at the monster and it reared up (well more extended itself upwards) and belched. It threw up hunks of wood and mulch, it hit the mews hard. The mews attacked again and this time the monster didn't attack, so the mew attacked again and again, until finally it turned into a jelly, like the ones you eat. The Mews dropped to their knees and stayed there for a bit panting.**

**When they had regained their breath, they got up, went back to café mew mew and turned back into their original selves. The mews stood there for a moment, in silence while they thought the battle over in their heads. They had never faced such a difficult battle before. Later on Ryou and Keiichiro came in, Masha had video tapped the battle and had just showed it them.**

**"Girls, I don't like the looks of things…" Ryou started but trailed off.**

**"Yeah and?" Ichigo said guessing that it was something that neither Keiichiro nor Ryou wanted to do, by the way they both looked uncomfortable.**

**"We are going to have to restart the Mew project, but his time why are not going to di it with endangered animals, we are going to do it with animals that are long gone…ones that have died out thousands of years ago" Keiichiro said dramatically.**

**"What do you mean?" Mint asked curiously.**

**"We mean that we are going to do it with mythical creatures" Ryou explained.**

**Well hope you guys OC, I really want to put a chapter up! I will put five "chapters" up, but they aren't going to be real chapters, its going to be the mews that people send in. and one last thing, if you send a mew in and I want to alter it, I will send a PM to ask if I can edit it.**

**Well that's all for now!**

**(this part here is not an original section, I have added this part to help people how are doing OC's and on a side not, has anyone thought of a gryphon mew? it would be a pretty cool mew)**

**currently, these are the origins/mythical creatures that are no longer available:**

**England origin and infused with dragon. Look at reviews for more information on this Mew**

**American origin and infused angel. Look at reviews for more information on this Mew**

**Japan origin and infused with Kitsune. Look at reviews for more information on this Mew**

**Australia origin and infused with Phoneix (I can't spell very well). Look at reviews for more information on this Mew.**

**Chinese origin and infused with Thunderbird. See next chapter on more info on this mew.**

**OK, NO MORE OC'S! NO MORE OC'S! NO MORE OC'S!**


	2. Well, here you are! finally a chapter!

**Chapter 1: here is the story!**

**Ok everyone, I've gotten the OC's I needed (I got one pretty much everyday so it didn't take long) Well here is the info on the mews:**

**Name: Dragila Stonewell**

**Age: 16**

**Nickname: Draga**

**Personality: she's a very nice person though when you first meet her she is not very kind to you but she warms up to in time she's also very sarcastic and can be a bit rude but you'll get used it. When someone is being mean to her or her friends she will stand up for them. Dragila will never back down from a fight even if its bullies or facing the enemies she will do our best to try to beat them she's also quite smart but decides to keep a secret from everyone.**

**Likes: archery, video games, hang out with friends, sweets, climbing trees, drawing/painting**

**Dislikes: bossy people, stubborn people, one of her stepsisters, sometimes homework, and sometimes her stepfather,**

**Normal outfit: She wears a blue T-shirt orange flame pattern on the bottom with a green sweater over top or tied around her waist with gray jeans with black and blue skater shoes and she always has her deerskin messenger bag**

**Mew Name: mew Dragonfruit ( for short)**

**Infused with: Dragon**

**Eye colour: green normally/light green in mew form**

**Hair colour: dark red normally/light green in mew form is down in both forms**

**Mew Mew outfit: she has on a crimson red shirt with only one sleeve on the right side with light green at the bottom of the shirt and crimson red shorts with light green at the top of the short and light green puff things on her arms with light green wristbands with crimson red and light green combat boots and white dragon horns on her head with crimson red and light green dragon wings with white at the tip of the wings and a crimson red tail with light green at the tip and a light green choker with her pendant on it**

**Mew Mew attack/weapon: "Ribbon fire fruit strike" a green and red bow and arrow: shoots a hundred arrows on fire that goes straight to its target and destroyed or injured it**

**Parents: her dad died in a car accident and her mom got remarried**

**Origin: lived in England but moved to Japan after her mom got remarried**

**Pets: a black lab named Sam and a lizard named Spike**

**Siblings: one biological brother and two step-sisters and three step brothers**

**Bio: Dragila used to live in England with her father, Her mother and her brother(who is when one year older than her) her father taught her how to use a bow and arrow that's why she loves archery so much. He used to take her out hunting every time he got off work. That's how she got her deerskin messenger bag but after her father died she wasn't allowed to go out hunting because her mother thought something bad would happen to her. Two years after her father died her mother got remarried and forced her and her brother to move to Japan to live with her new stepdad and doesn't mind living there she also doesn't mind her stepbrother but sometimes her stepsisters get on her nerves. She tries to avoid hurting them when they piss her off.**

**Name: Layla Stefan**

**age: 17**

**mew name: Mew Iron**

**infused with: angel**

**eye colour: black**

**hair colour: light brown when human. Black in mew form.**

**Its shoulder length with a French braid**  
**mew mew outfit: a strapless black dress thigh-high. A white belt and a gold buckle. She also wears knee-high black boots. Gold and white fingerless gloves**

**mew mew attack: she has a silver dagger that has a black handle, the attack is blinding slash it creates a gigantic slash in the air which slashes its opponent killing or harming them.**

**Parents: Jack and Lucy Stefan moved to Japan with their daughter and her horse**

**origin: America**

**pets: a black horse called shadow.**

**Siblings: none**

**personality: animal lover, crazy, loner, fun and creative.**

**Name: Feo Colleen**

**age: 14**

**mew name: Mew Rue**

**Infused with: Phoenix**

**Eye colour: green normally but turn red when in mew form**

**hair colour: flaming red(looks like flames) she wears it down**

**mew outfit: bright red. It's sleeveless and goes to her knees. At her waist it proofs out. Her whole dress has flame patterns on it and is on fire. Her shoes are boots that are black with red laces and bottoms. She has red wings and a set of long, curled, red tail feathers, all of the phoenix parts look asthough they are on fire****. Her whole body looks engulfed in flames.**

**Attack: 'flame sword' a giant sword of flames is created**

**parents: her real parents died when she was 3 so she was adopted by a rich couple in Australian named Michael and Mary Colleen.**

**Origin: unknown because her real parents moved around a lot but she lives in**  
**the countryside of Australia.**

**Pets: a 20 pound mutt named Pearl**

**siblings: an older adopted sister named Bell who has blond hair and blue eyes,**  
**16 and acts very queenly. Also her sister and her bodyguard named Alexander**  
**is like a brother even though he doesn't talk much**

**personality: she is often shy, also she is quite hot headed at times, but**  
**around friends she is friendly and semi talkative, but often gets sad at**  
**seeing happy families walk by because she never got to have a normal family.**  
**But she does love her adopted family. The family has recently moved to Japan.**

**Name: Kishi Hayashi**

**Age: 14**

**Mew Name: Mew Copper**

**Infused with: Kitsune**

**Eye colour: Orange-ish Red colour**

**Hair colour: Same as eyes. Worn in a-line cut short in back, longer in front**

**Mew Mew outfit: A white top with no sleeves. Two straps coming down from shoulder attaching to loose sleeve like thing that starts out being tighter to arm ending up really loose past her hands. Shirt has zipper that goes from above her stomach to the shirts top leaving the lower part of the shirt hanging open loosely. Under shirt is red orange turtleneck that also has no sleeves and connects to pants. Pants are loose and poofy going down to just past the knees. At the bottom of the pants and the sleeves there is a fire like design. She has fox ears the colour of her hair coming out of the are between where her hears would be and the top of her head. She also has three fox tails that are her hair colour tipped with white.**

**Mew Mew attack: Pyro Boom. Explosives that set enemies on fire. Also uses daggers occasionally. Can turn into fox and turn into other people for an amount of time depending on how much power she used that day. Usually she can only do it for ten minutes at most.**

**Parents: Has both parents that live normal lives not knowing about her becoming a mew mew. They know something is different when she becomes one though.**

**Origin: Japan**

**Pets: Has two dogs with named Chancey and Izzy**

**Siblings: None**

**Personality: Not trusting. Loner. Weird and ranting when with friends. Usually quite and serious. Loves fire and explosives.**

**Name: Katrina Gonzalez**

**Age: 16**

**Mew Name: Mew Kiwi**

**Infused with: Thunderbird**

**Eye colour: Hazel but when she's in Mew form it's a light gold colour.**

**Hair colour: Normally it's light brown and she wears it down but in Mew form her hair is a golden blonde colour and is up in a high ponytail.**

**Mew Mew outfit: A black and gold coloured corset top with a zipper in the front with a slightly darker gold lace tutu, ruffled skirt, and black ankle boots. She has a black bow tied into her hair like a headband. Her Mew pendant is attached to a black chocker with gold trim.**

**Mew Mew attack: Electrifying Nightmare- The arrow sparks up and it causes the enemy to be trapped in their worst nightmare and temporarily paralysing them.**

**Parents: Both her parents are alive. Their names are Jessica and Adam Gonzalez.**

**Origin: China**

**Pets: She has a white horse with a golden mane named lightening and a small beagle named butterscotch.**

**Siblings: Has a 21 year old brother named Donald and a 5 year old brother named Justin.**

**Personality: Animal lover, feisty, caring, smart, adventurous.**

**Ok now here is the story now, it's been a bit of a struggle getting through all the emails and PM's! I had pancakes for breakfast this morning and I didn't eat them until I had finished updating the previous chapter! I posted the sfirst chapter on a Wednesday and I write this on Sunday! Didn't take long! Ok well, here I'v put the mews and the people who own them (the OC's one mind you).**

**Dragila – AnimeSk8erGirl24**

**Layla – i' .crazy.i' . **

**Feo – The Girl with Angel Wings**

**Kishi – FloodleFlishFishofDoom**

**Katrina - OfficialSupergirlinTraining**

**And It's going to be straight from where we left off last time (I know that I said I'd redo the last part but I can't be bothered)! Ok, here we go!**

**"Wha-?!" everyone yelled at the same time.**

**"Yes, mythical animals. Endangered animals are strong but magical, extinct creatures are incredibly strong! The reason why we didn't infuse you lot is that we hoped that endangered animals would be enough but it seems not" Ryou said calmly.**

**"So are you saying we're not strong enough?!" Pudding asked demanded.**

**"The mew mew project was only meant to combat the aliens; Berry joined us when the saint rose crusaders started attacking so that gave us a boost. But this new enemy, we know nothing about! So we must restart the mew project but this time with Mythical mews in hope of succeding!" Keiichiro explained.**

**"So what creatures are we going to be infuse with?" Berry asked.**

**"Huh? No, we are not re-infusing all of you, we're going to infuse a new group" Ryou said simply.**

**There was a stun silence.**

**"We still need you girls! The new mews will be really new and we need you to show them what to do and help them out, in the field and in the café" Keiichiro said quickly.**

**"But we're being replaced is what you're trying to say" Mint said matter of factly.**

**"Yes and no. For this fight, yes. And, no we still need all of you" Keiichiro explained.**

**"OK, we get the picture. So what creatures are you going to have infused? Ichigo asked quickly changing the subject.**

**"We're have five girls infused with, dragon, angel, phoenix, Kitsune and thunderbird" Ryou said simply.**

**"As a matter of fact, we've already sent the beam out" Keiichiro said cheerily.**

**"Huh, already?" Zakuro asked.**

**"Yes. We did it just now" Ryou snapped.**

**"the results are already in!...It was a success, there were all matches. Now all that is left to do is find them." Keiichiro said happily.**

**"So get going you lot!" Ryou snapped.**

**The girls were then ushered out of the cafe by Ryou and then he slammed the door on them.**

**"So where do we start looking?" Lettuce wondered.**

**"Let's split up. Berry, you go with me. Lettuce, you go with Pudding and Mint, you go with Zakuro" Ichigo said promptly.**

**The girls went in opposite directions and were soon scouring the park looking for any sign of new mews. Since it wasn't successful (how could it be?), they met up outside the café.**

**"How are we supposed to find one of the new mews? You can't just look at someone and say 'they're a mew'! Ryou definitely forgot that part!" Ichigo complained.**

**The door to the café opened and out came Ryou.**

**"The computer just printed these off" He said waving something in the air.**

**He handed them five photos of several different girls.**

**"These are the girls that are infused with the mythical animals" Ryou explained.**

**"You mean that we spent an hour out here in the sun and you had these photos?!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily.**

**"If you're not so deaf all the time Ichigo, then you would've heard me just say that the computer just printed these off!" he yelled.**

**"Well it's too late now to go and find the new mews, we're going to have to find them tomorrow" Zakuro cut in.**

**"Good idea, hey! There is something on the back!" Berry exclaimed.**

**"You're right, there's writing on the back of the photos!" Lettuce said leaning in.**

**The girls all took a photo (Berry and Ichigo shared) and read from the back.**

**"Dragila Stonewall - Dragon" Berry read out a loud.**

**"Layla Stefan – angel" Mint said aloud.**

**"Feo Colleen – phoenix" Lettuce read.**

**"Kishi Hayashi – Kitsune" Pudding read.**

**"Katrina Gonzalez – thunderbird" Zakuro read.**

**"So these are the girls and which ones are infused with which?" Ichigo asked.**

**"Obviously yes!" Ryou snapped.**

**The girls agreed to meet back there tomorrow morning and they both left for home.**

**That's it everyone for now! I will write chapters of each new mew (writers of the new mews will have a say in how the chapter should be changed if they don't like it, just a PM will do).**


	3. Dragila

**Mythical Mew Mews Ch2: Dragila**

**Ok I this is Dragila Stonewall (see previous chapter for information on her). Its set just before the beam is sent out.**

**Dragila's P.O.V.**

**I was walking with Sam, my black Labrador in a park in Tokyo. It was really hot day and I had just heard that the Tokyo Mew Mews had just fought a monster and I didn't get to see it, this caused me to be in a bad mood. I was heading home and i wasn't paying much attenion to everything.**

**Suddenly, Sam stiffened and stopped dead.**

"**What is it boy?" I asked bending down to him.**

**He gave a loud whine and looked at me. He then gave a loud yelp then pulled his lead out of my head and he bolted away.**

"**Hey! Come back!" I yelled after Sam.**

**But he still ran ahead. Suddenly my world went dizzy and I stumbled and my knees buckled. I fell onto all fours and I blacked out.**

**I had the strangest dream; I was standing in a world that revolved from crimson to green, like a kaleidoscope. I heard a roar and turned to see a green and red dragon standing a distance away, it seemed to blend with the surrounding area. I stared at the amazing beast. It opened its wings and I saw it had white tips on its wings. It roared again and it flew towards me. As it got closer, it started to shrink until it was the size of a dog. Finally, when it was about to collide with me, it melted into me and I was filled with a feeling of warmth.**

**I woke up with a start and Sam was there sniffing me. When he saw I was a wake he gave a little whine. I got up and dusted myself off and looked at my watch. 6:00 pm. I should be getting home now. I picked up Sam's lead and we walked home. I was still a bit dizzy.**

**When I got home I was greeted by my biological brother, John.**

"**Where were you? Mum was starting to get worried" He asked with a frown on his face.**

"**I was walking Sam. I just lost track of time" I said hurridly.**

**I bent down and unclipped Sam's lead but he didn't bound away to greet the rest of the family like he always does, but looked up at me with a sort of worried look.**

"**What's wrong with Sam?" John asked looking at the lab.**

"**Off you go Sam?" I egged the lab, pushing him forward.**

**He didn't move.**

"**Go on boy" I said pushing him again.**

**He still didn't move and I gave up and walked away. He followed me with the same worried look.**

**The night then went by with Sam constantly following me.**

**When I has undressing for a shower, I found a little gold pendant in my deerskin messenger bag, it was kind of pretty so I put it back in the bag to look at later, and got in the shower. When I got out I also found a mark on my left shoulder blade, it was a light pink and it was the shape of a dragon wing. I got into my pyjamas and went into my room. My room was small but it fit everything I needed. My four poster bed with a red quilt was in the opposite corner, my bow hanging on one post. My desk and wardrobe was along the another wall. My book shelf was full of books, it was along the opposite the wall to my bed. I kept a wicker basket for Sam in the corner nearest to the door, right next to Spike the lizard's cage.**

**As I walked in, Sam followed me and settled down in his basket watching me. I hung my deerskin messenger bag on a post on my bed and sat down. Remembering the pendant, I opened my bag and took it out. It was very pretty with a pink swirly heart on the gold background. I found a piece of crimson ribbon and tied the pendant to it. I was about to tie it around my neck when Sam, suddenly leapt up and stole it out of my hand.**

"**Sam! Give that back!" I ordered annoyed.**

**Sam walked over and dropped it on the bed, then walked back to his basket, tail in-between his legs. I put the pendant back in the bag and went to sleep.**

**The next morning I got up and dressed. Sam had spent the night in his basket and leapt to his feet, tail wagging.**

"**I'll take you for a walk later boy" I said giving him a pat.**

**After breakfast, I grabbed my bag, when I went to get Sam's lead, and the pendant fell out. I had almost forgotten about it! I tied it around my neck and took Sam's lead. Sam was waiting by the front door, tail wagging.**

"**Ok, boy. Let's go." I murmured to the Sam, clipping his lead to his collar.**

"**Where are you going Dragila?" Mum asked coming out of the kitchen.**

"**I'm going to take Sam for a walk" I replied opening the door.**

"**Ok but come back earlier than yesterday!" She ordered.**

"**Yes Mum" I said closing the door.**

**I managed to walk Sam down the block before he stiffened and stopped just like yesterday.**

"**What now?" I asked groaning.**

**Sam suddenly barked and pulled at the lead. He took me by surprise so; he yanked me to the park. When we were in a cluster of trees he stopped and bent his head down low and growled. I looked out of the trees and saw a giant blue blob.**

**Ok now that's all for Dragila's chapter. Next time is Layla. The chapters will all end when they come across the blue blob. AnimeSk8erGirl24, you are allowed to PM me if you want me to alter this chapter! Ok well that's all for now**


	4. Layla

**Mythical mew mews ch4: Layla**

**OK! This time it's Layla (see previous chapter[s] for more info) and her becoming a mew. Set at the same time as Dragila's becoming a mew and if Layla's writer (the document manager isn't allowing me to put their name in) wants me to change anything about Layla then just P.M. me. Ok, here we go!**

_**Layla's P.O.V.**_

**I was walking home from going to the stables to visit Shadow, I was glad that there's a riding stable in this park, and I was enjoying the rays of the sunshine, it was a good day. I felt something whoosh past me and I turned to see the tail of a black lab vanish amongst the trees. I was about to give chase when I came over with dizziness. I fell to the ground and everything turned black.**

**I then dreamt of a world that was black, white and gold and it changed pattern, like a kaleidoscope. I turned in a circle to gawk at the strange place when, I saw something flying about in the distance; I strained my eyes but could only see a figure and wings. The figure started to soar and swoop towards me and then I saw it was an angle! The angle seemed to be dancing in the air while she flew to me, it was so graceful! Finally, the angle stopped infront of me and she clasped my hands in her own hands. The touch was like a feather being gently placed against my hands. The angle smiled like the Mona Lisa at me and then she melted into me. I was filled with a lovely warm feeling and then I drifted awake.**

**I opened my eyes and looked around, judging by the sun, it was around 6:00. I got up and quickly checked to see if the dog was around, it wasn't so I headed home.**

**When I got home mom was there in the kitchen and she practically screamed when she saw me.**

"**Layla! Where were you?! I thought something bad had happened to you!" She exclaimed and rushed over and gave me a bear hug.**

"**I just fell asleep, that's all" I said hurridly, I wasn't exactly lying, I had fallen asleep but it had more been an unconscious sate.**

"**Again?! You shouldn't be taking such long naps in the hay area! It disturbs you're sleeping pattern!" she asssumed, busily checking to see if my hair had any straw in it.**

"**I'm fine mom! I'm just nocturnal that's all" I joked rolling my eyes.**

**Mom sighed and went back to the kitchen. I went to my room and with an intention to read one of my books. My room had most of my things in it, my bed had a wooden frame and had a patchwork blanket on it, made by mom. My wall was covered with pictures of animals; some of the pictures were of Shadow, my black gelding (look up gelding if you don't know!). My closet was set in the wall and had all of my riding clothes in it. My desk was close to the door and was piled full of stuff that I planed to put away later, but never did.**

**I sat down on my desk chair and something gold fell out of my pocket. I picked it up and saw it was a gold pendant with a swirly pink heart on it. I tied it to my neck with a piece of white ribbon that was on my desk, and picked up on of my books and read. Later on mum called me to get ready for bed (I had dinner in-between reading my book). When I was getting into the bath I noticed a harp shaped pink mark on my collar bone, it was kind of cute. After my bath I went straight to bed.**

**When I got up in he morning I got dressed, had breakfast and went down to the stables to see Shadow. When i got there, I tacked him up and went for a ride in the park. I was trotting Shadow along, when I saw the lab from yesterday. I recognised it because it had the same collar and lead. It was dragging along a very harassed looking girl, she had dark red hair and green eyes. I cantered over to them but they didn't see me. They vanished amongst the trees and I was about to turn around and go back to the stables, when Shadow reared up and plunged after the two.**

"**Shadow! I hate rough riding! Turn around! Turn around!" I wailed tugging helplessly at the reins.**

**Shadow kept charging ahead though. After a bit though he slowed down and moved to a stop. I looked over Shadow's head, there was the red haired girl and the black lab…and something else. I craned my neck and saw it was a giant blue blob.**

**Ok that's it! Next up is Feo. Bye for now!**


	5. Feo

**Mythical Mew Mews, Chapter 5: Feo**

**Hi everyone! Sorry this one wasn't done sooner. Looking for a good song to help me with inspiration, anyone got any suggestions? Well anyway here is Feo (see previous chapter for her info). And I use bold so that it's easier for me to see, since my family has bad eyesight, and it runs in the family, so no more things about how I should edit it out! Here we go, on with the story!**

**Feo's P.O.V.**

**I was having a picnic with my family and the family dog Pearl. We had found a nice spot in the sun; we had just heard that the mew mews had battled a monster, right before we got into the park. I didn't mind, I liked being with my adopted family, it was better then seeing any old fight. I ate a nice lettuce, ham and tomato and looked up into the trees, it was nice in Tokyo. It was a tiny bit hotter than Australia, but not too much.**

"**Pearl!" Mary, my adopted mother yelled at our mutt. Pearl was eating a sandwich.**

"**Naughty girl, Pearl" I said dragging her away from the packed lunch.**

"**I wish we took her to puppy school" Mum said checking that Pearl hadn't gotten to anything else.**

"**We did mum, when she was a puppy. She knows all the commands in the book, but not manners" Bell said rolling her eyes.**

"**oh yes, I keep forgetting, its just that she acts like she's never been trained" Mum exclaimed.**

"**That's because when she did something naughty when she was a puppy, you would all go 'aww, isn't Pearl a cutie?' and so she never learnt manners" I said matter of factly.**

"**Yes, I know. It's always the owners fault. Remember that time when Pearl…" Mum started but I didn't get to hear the end because I suddenly became dizzy.**

"**Feo?" Michael, my adopted dad asked seeing me wobble slightly.**

"**I feel dizzy" I said then went onto all fours.**

**Pearl gave a worried whine and licked my face.**

"**Mary! Quick call an ambulance!" Dad said suddenly.**

**I then blacked out.**

**I dreamt of a strange world, it was red, but it changed shades of red, and it showed tinges of black every so often. It was like being inside a fire! I then heard a strange, un-earthly cry. I looked around to see a phoenix a distance away. It gave another strange cry, then lifted its wings and took off. It swooped in the air for a bit then flew towards me. I stretched out my arm and the phoenix wrapped its talons around my arm. It flapped its wings for a moment to steady its self, and then it settled down on my arm. I stared at wonder at the great bird; it seemed to blend into the dream world. The phoenix then leant forward and it touched its head against mine. It then melted into me and I was filled with a filling of warmth.**

**I woke up on a bed, I looked around and realised I was in a hospital. Mum and dad were next to me, as well as a doctor.**

"**Feo!" Mum exclaimed leaning over me.**

"**Are you all right?!" Dad exclaimed also leaning over me.**

"**I feel fine" I murmured sleepily.**

"**We still should check to see if there are anymore developments, otherwise I say its just a heat-stroke" the doctor said briskly.**

**After a couple of hours I was allowed to go home. Pearl and Bell were there and they were relieved to see me. We had a nice dinner and then I had a shower. When I was checking my pockets for things that I may have forgotten about, I found a little gold pendant, with a pink swirly heart on it. It was cute so I put it on the counter and got into the shower. When I was getting dressed, I noticed a pink mark, in the shape of a flame, on my right palm. It was cute but I didn't give it much thought and finished getting dressed. I grabbed the pendant and tied it to a piece of black ribbon. And headed to my room *Feo's room is exactly the same to Dragila's except for the lizard cage*. I did some reading and then went to bed.**

**In the morning, after I got dressed, I put on the gold pendant and had breakfast. After breakfast I told mum I was going for a walk and went to the park. It wasn't as hot as yesterday, so that was pretty good. I walked into the park and saw a girl, with brown hair in a French braid and black eyes; she was on a black horse that seemed tense. Suddenly the horse reared up and plunged into a thicket of trees, I raced after them and soon found the two, also with another girl with a lab, and… a giant blue blob.**

**Ok that's it! Next time Kishi!**


	6. Kishi

**Mythical Mew Mews Chapter 6: Kishi**

**Ok, now here is another chapter, I may not be updating as frequently because I'm minding my cousin for a week, tomorrow. If he can sit long enough, he can chat in this section for a chapter. Ok, I have also figured out what the enemy is, I honestly had no idea what to do for a enemy, AnimeSk8erGirl24 helped me out, I was actually whining to her but thank you AnimeSk8erGirl24! *happy dance* ok, now here is the chapter.  
**

_**Kishi's P.O.V.**_

**I looked around the park that the family was walking the two dogs, Chancey, and Izzy, in. The two dogs were bounding happily around, trying** **sniff everything nearby, that their leads were able to extend to.**

"**It's a nice day isn't it?" Mum said looking around.**

"**Perfect for walking the dogs" Dad agreed.**

**I just nodded, I had lived in Tokyo all my life, so there wasn't much new to the day, if you didn't count that the Tokyo Mew Mews had just fought a monster, she had been there to see it. The dogs hadn't liked it but they still were quiet, they had just cuddled up to me.**

**I had my iPod with me and I was listening to my favourite music. It was a new catchy beat that had me hooked. So I didn't notice the little pink café that's statue on the roof seemed to be glowing. The song ended so I took my ear plugs out and stuffed them in my pocket. And then I suddenly felt dizzy.**

"**Mum, I feel dizzy" I murmured to mum.**

**She turned to me, I was starting to stagger. The dogs saw this and started to whine.**

"**Is this another joke?" Mum said sharply.**

**I shook my head but it hurt to do that, I then fell down and blacked out.**

**I dreamt of a white and red world that changed just like a kaleidoscope. I was staring around at this strange world when something in the distance caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes and saw it was another person. The person ran towards me and I was given a good shock, the person looked like me! The other me gave a mischievous smile, them turned into a fox with three tails. A kitsune! The kitsune bounded towards me and then leapt into me! I felt a warmth flow through me, it felt great!**

**I woke up with a start and saw my parents leaning over me.**

"**Sweetie! Are you ok?!" Mum said with a panicky voice.**

"**I feel fine" I mumbled getting up.**

"**I don't know, shouldn't we see a doctor?" mum fretted.**

"**I feel fine" I repeated, dusting myself off.**

"**Well ok, but we should go home" Mum said worriedly.**

**The dogs gave a happy bark to see me up and started trying to lick my face.**

"**Haha, get off guys" I giggled, pushing the dogs off.**

**When we got home, we watched a bit of T.V., had dinner and then I went to have a bath. When I was getting my iPod out, I found a little gold pendant with a pink swirly heart on it. It was cute so I tied it to a piece of pink ribbon *I'm running out of ribbon colours here!*, and put it on my pyjamas for when I get out. When I was bathing, I found a pink mark in the shape of three fox tails, under my big toe. I flashed back to the dream but I ignored it and got out of the bath. after getting dressed, I read for a bit then went to bed *I'll be describing Kishi's room when I feel like it*.**

**In the morning, after getting dressed, putting the pink ribbon with the pendant on and having breakfast. I grabbed Izzy and Chancey leads, and took them for a walk. I jogged with the dogs towards the park. Almost as soon as we set foot in the park, the dogs started barking and they zoomed away. I was holding onto the leads as the two dogs pulled me towards the trees. I saw just ahead, a girl with flaming red hair running into the trees. I yelled at the dogs to stop but the dogs were running so fast that my words were carried away by the wind. The girl with red hair ran into the trees and the dogs flew behind her, dragging me along. Finally the dogs stopped and I saw the girl with red hair, a girl on a horse, a girl with a black lab and another girl. They were all staring at something infront of them. I craned my neck and saw it was a giant blue blob.**

**That's all for now, may be a bit late with the other chapters, because of my hyper cousin. Next time is Katrina.**


	7. Katrina

**Mythical Mew Mews Chapter 7: Katrina**

**Me: Ok, so my cousin is here and he has agreed to be part in this chat section.**

**Jamie: Hello, Jamie is my nickname; my cousin isn't allowing me to put my real name in.**

**Me: He was been pretty fidgety this day. I don't know why but I do this "Zen face" thing when I'm around him.**

**Jamie: I didn't notice.**

**Me: I found myself doing that a lot.**

**Jamie: You are weird!**

**Me: Don't call me weird!**

**Jamie: *runs away***

**Me: Get back here! Oh and this chapter is on Katrina. Get back here you little baka! *sprints after Jamie*.**

**Katrina's P.O.V.**

**I was in the stables that are in the park, that's in Tokyo. This is where is I keep, Lightening, my white horse with a golden mane and tail. I was in the arena riding Lightening, we were training on jumps. I moved Lightening towards the one of the jumps and have him jump it. He did it nice and easy!**

"**Well done Katrina! Lightening and you make a great team!" My coach said happily watching me go round the course.**

"**Thanks" I said, slowing Lightening down.**

"**That's all for today, put Lightening back and then you can go home" the coach instructed.**

**When I had finished, and was leaving the stables, I suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled.**

"**Katrina?" one of the other girls who kept her horse here, said seeing me.**

"**I feel dizzy" I mumbled.**

**I stumbled and then collapsed to my knees, then blacked out.**

**I dreamt of a black and gold dream world, it changed just like a kaleidoscope. I looked around, amazement filling me. When I was looking around I spotted something off in the distance. I strained my eyes and saw it was a large bird. It was black with golden lightening patterns along it. It raised its magnificent head and stared at me. It had golden shining eyes and seemed to be holding back some kind of power, like a storm. It opened its large wings and flew towards me. I watched awed as it soared to me, it let out an un-earthly cry that sent shivers down my spine. When it came closer, it started to shrink and shrink, until it was the size of a cat. It flew straight to me, and then it just melted itself into me. I was filled with a filling of such warmth and drifted awake.**

**I woke up in my room, I was in my bed *not going to explain what Katrina's room looked likes, Jamie takes up to much time*. I sat up with a groan, and looked around wondering how I got here. The door opened and mum walked in.**  
**"Oh, Katrina! You're wake! We got quite a shock when the stables called us to say that you had collapsed. We had the doctor check you; he said that it must have been low-blood sugar. So I have some natural sugar food" Mum said busily, laying down a selection of fruit.**

**She quickly rushed back in with a pitcher of pink grapefruit juice. When I had my fill of juice and fruit, and mum had left the room, to attend other things, I rolled over to take a nap, I felt something in my pocket. I dug my hand in and found a little gold pendant, with a swirly pink heart on it. It was cute so I grabbed a piece of gold ribbon and tied it to my neck to see how it looked. I had a mirror on my dressing table so I picked it up and saw my reflection, with the pretty pendant tied to my neck. I put the mirror and pendant, on the dressing table, and fell asleep.**

**When I woke up, it was morning, 10:05 am to be exact. I got up, had a shower (found a mark in the shape of a lightening bolt on my elbow), dressed in clean clothes, tied the pendant to my neck, and rushed to breakfast. Mum made a bit of a fuss of me, wanting me to go back to bed and rest, but I insisted that I'm fine and that I should still go down to the stables to ride Lightening, mum gave up after a while.**

**After breakfast, I ran to the stables, and tacked Lightening up. I rode out of the stables and out into the park. I trotted around the park when I saw a girl with orange-ish red hair, be dragged by two dogs, to a cluster of trees. I quickly turned Lightening, and cantered after the trio. They didn't see me at all as they went into the trees. I was about to slow Lightening down, so that it would be easier to ride through the trees, when he pricked his ears forward and bolted after the three. Lightening crashed through the trees until he pulled the brakes fast on me and almost made me tumble over his head. I steadied myself and looked to see, the girl with orange-red hair with the two dogs, a girl with brown hair that was on a black horse, a girl dark red hair that had a black lab, and another girl with flaming red flame. I noticed that they were all staring at something infront of them. I stood up in the stirrups and saw it was a giant blue blob.**

**Jamie: *pokes head from behind tree* Cousin is still after me. If I'm really quiet, them maybe she won't fi-**

**Me: FOUND YOU LITTLE BAKA!**

**Jamie: AHHHHHHH! *runs away***

**Me: *runs after him with knife* you'll regret the day that you called me weird! Oh and the next chapter might take a while since it'll be longer, and I need to ask the creators of the news mews questions, and care for my baka cousin. See you next time, GET BACK HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!**


	8. Umm

**Mythical Mew Mews Chapter 8: Ummm…**

**Mewfantasticgirl: Hi! So sorry about the super delay! I'm not dead, just lazy. So, ah, here it is!**

**Third person:**

**The five girls, two horses, and three dogs, stared at the bright blue blob that was just outside the trees that they were hiding in. Layla tugged at the reins to try and turn Shadow, but to no avail. Shadow gave a small grunt when he felt the reins. The blob must have some sense of hearing, because it turned its one eye at them. The dogs whined and cuddled up to the girl holding their lead, and the horses whinnied and backed away. The monster made a squelching noise and slithered forward. The horses reared up and their riders slid off, and the dogs tugged at their leads and broke free. The animals bolted away, leaving their owners alone to face the blob. The monster then consumed several of the trees infront of the girls and continued to the girls.**

"**Run!" Feo said running to the left.**

**The girls followed suit (Dragila didn't seem to want leave, but they dragged her away). The girls started to run as fast as they could. The blob turned to them and squelched some mulch and leaves at them. The attack was about to hit when someone yelled:**

"**Ribbon…Pudding Inferno!"**

**The mulch was then covered in a golden jelly. The girls slowed and saw with a shock, the Tokyo Mew Mew gang.**

"**Are you alright?" Mew Ichigo asked stepping towards them.**

**The bemused girls nodded.**

"**Hey!" Mew Mint said suddenly looking at the girls.**

"**There they're the ones!" Mew Zakuro said staring at the five and fighting the blue blob at the same time.**

**Mew Ichigo gasped, they were, and they even had power pendants tied to their necks!**

"**Quick, transform!" Mew Ichigo said quickly to the confused girls.**

"**Wha-?" Layla said confused.**

"**You girls are also mew mews! Those pendants are the same as our pendants!" Ichigo said hurridly, pointing to her pendant.**

"**What?!" Dragila exclaimed, glaring at Mew Ichigo.**

**"No time to explain! Look, have any of you found a mark and have a strange dream yesterday?" Ichigo asked desperately.**

**The girls all nodded.**

"**That means that you are now mew mews, now quick transform!" Ichigo said hurridly.**

"**But how?!" Feo wailed.**

"**Yell out the first thing that comes to your head!"**

**The girls nodded but couldn't think of anything. Suddenly Mew Ichigo gave a scream and was knocked to the side by a huge fire of mulch. The blob turned its one eye on the five. Dragila pulled the pendant off the ribbon, raised the pendant above her and yelled:**

"**Mew Dragonfruit…Metaphorsis!"**

**Dragila was covered with a crimson light and sh****e closed her eyes. A crimson red shirt with only one sleeve on the right side with light green at the bottom of the shirt appeared, light green puff things on her arms with light green wristbands came next. Crimson red shorts with light green at the top of the short formed on her. Crimson red and light green combat boots appeared next, along with white dragon horns that sprouted on her head. Next crimson red and light green dragon wings with white at the tip of the wings and a crimson red tail with light green at the tip shot out of her body. Finally a light green choker with red trim, and her pendant on it formed****.**

**The crimson light disappeared in a shower of sparks, leaving the newly transformed Dragila standing there. Even though the transformation had only been a second in real time, Dragila had enjoyed every moment of it.**

"**Whoa!" Layla said looking stunned, before something ticked off in Layla's mind. Layla pulled her pendant off, raised it above her, and yelled out:**

"**Mew Iron…Metaphorsis!"**

**Layla was covered by a black light and she closed her own eyes. A**** strapless black dress that went up to her thigh covered her body. A white belt and a golden buckle then wrapped around her waist. Knee-high black boots formed next. Gold and white fingerless gloves came next, and Layla gave her fingers a flex. Next, two angel wings attached themselves to her back. Finally, a black chocker, with white trim appeared on her neck, with the pendant attached.**

**Layla opened her eyes and the black light vanished into sparks.**

**Feo, Kishi and Katrina, now seeing all you had to do, pulled off their pendants, raised them above themselves, and yelled:**

"**Mew Rue…Metaphorsis!"**

"**Mew Copper…Metaphorsis!"**

"**Mew Kiwi…Metaphorsis!"**

**Feo disappeared in fire red light, Kishi disappeared in orange-red light, and Katrina disappeared in yellow light. All three girls closed their eyes, and let the power cover them.**

**A bright red, sleeveless dress that went to the knees, and at the waist poofs out, appeared on Feo. The whole dress had flame patterns on it and had little flames burning on the edges, kind of like lace. Boots came next with black with red lace and on the bottom of the shoe. Next wings on her back and long curled tail feathers on her tail bone appeared and were also on fire along the edges. Finally an orange chocker with red fluff appeared with the pendant attached. Now Feo's whole body looked engulfed in flames. A red chocker with orange trim appeared.**

**In Kishi's light bubble, a white top with no sleeves appeared with two straps coming down from shoulder attaching to loose sleeve like thing that started out being tighter to arm ending up really loose past her hands. Without looking Kishi knew that the shirt has zipper that goes from above her stomach to the shirts top leaving the lower part of the shirt hanging open loosely. Under the shirt was red orange turtleneck that also had no sleeves. Pants then appeared, loose and poofy going down to just past the knees that was also connected to the turtleneck. At the bottom of the pants and the sleeves there was a fire like design. Finally, fox ears the colour of her hair ears pooped out the top of her head. And then three fox tails the same colour as her hair with a white tip, shot out of her body. A orange and red trim chocker appeared with the pendant.**

**Finally, in Katrina's light bubble, a black and gold corset top with a zipper on the front, wrapped onto her body. A slightly darker coloured like tutu skirt appeared. Black ankle boots slipped on and a black bow appeared in her hair, tying it back like a headband. Finally, a pair of black wings with a gold lightening pattern on it sprouted. A Black and gold trim chocker appeared with the pendant.**

**Katrina, Kishi and Feo broke free from there light bubble.**

"**Whoa" Mew Ichigo said shocked, they had transformed so easily and quickly... and the newbies had much nicer outfits than the originals.**

"**What do we do now?" Layla asked.**

"**Well, shout out the first thing that comes into you head for an attack" Mew Berry replied, also shocked.**

"**Ribbon… Fire Fruit Strike!" Dragila yelled, making a red and green arrow appear, firing a hundred arrows at the monster at once.**

**The blob contracted and extended angrily, only to seem barely wounded.**

"**Ribbon… Blinding Slash!" Layla yelled, making a silver dagger with a black handle appear, and slashing it to make a big black mark in the air that then span like a wheel which slammed into the blob.**

**It contracted and expanded more angrily.**

"**Ribbon… Flame Sword!" Feo yelled, and a giant sword made of fire appeared, and Feo jumped at the blob, striking it.**

**It then started to slither away.**

"**It's getting away!" Dragila yelled angrily and started to chase it.**

"**Ribbon… Pyro Boom!" Kishi then suddenly shrieked, excited.**

**There was a loud explosion and the blob caught on fire. It made a squelching noise as if in pain.**

"**Ribbon… Electrifying Nightmare!" Katrina yelled, clapping her hands together.**

**A black arrow then shot at the blob from Katrina's hands, it fell down (well sprawled out) and started to shake.**

"**Ribbon… Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo yelled, finishing it off (she had recovered).**

**The blob disappeared and turned into the edible blue jelly.**

"**Yeah! It's dead!" Dragila yelled, flapping her red and green dragon wings in delight.**

"**Eh? What happened?" Asked a high and irritating voice.**

**The eleven mews turned to see a girl that looked their age, flapping midnight black wings. The girl had a black tail that looked like a devil's tail. She had rich black hair that went to her shoulders and black eyes. She had pearly white fangs (they were visible because her mouth was slight open from surprise). The girl looked pretty weird, but the weirdest was she was wearing a black tube top and black short shorts (like a hyper-active goth).**

"**Who are you?" The girl asked curiously.**

"**We're Tokyo Mew Mew" Mew Ichigo said boldly.**

**The girl landed and looked at them.**

"**I'm Nightmare Venus!" She said cheerfully.**

"**Nightmare Venus?" Kishi asked, looking at her as though she was a pink polka-dot lion.**

"**Yeah... well anyway, I need to know who destroyed my monster. Do you guys know?" She asked.**

"**We destroyed it, it was dangerous" Mew Zakuro said bleakly (they were quiet surprised by the demon girl).**

"**But I needed it! How else am I going to gather enough life force to attack this dimension?" Nightmare Venus said pouting.**

**The eleven mews stared at her.**

"**Attack this dimension?" Mew Berry asked, eyebrow raised.**

"**Opps! I said too much! Bye for now!" Nightmare Venus said quickly before disappearing in a cloud of dust.**

"**Err; I think we should tell Ryou what happened" Mew Lettuce said.**

"**Ryou?" Kishi asked.**

"**Our boss. He is one of the people who got you guys, and us, infused with animals" Mew Pudding said.**

"**Wait, so we've been infused with what?!" Feo said alarmed.**

"**You've been infused with different mythical animals. We, the original mews have been infused with endangered animals. But let's get going!" Mew Ichigo said quickly, shoeing the newbies to the direction of the café.**

**Mewfantasticgirl: So? You like? Sorry about the delay. I'll try and post more often!  
BTW: Do you like my new profile pic?**


End file.
